


Sweet Experience

by yasuho



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuho/pseuds/yasuho
Summary: This was something new to Ain, and Ciel was happy to indulge.





	Sweet Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Mmkay so its almost 2 an and I wrote this in an hour and a half so don't expect this to be a masterpiece
> 
> I'll be honest I'm probably not going to fix any mistakes, and I'm already shit at writing smut anyway lmao
> 
> Title inspired by gold experience my 3rd favorite stand

When Ain had first laid eyes on Ciel, something primal awakened inside of him. Something he hadn't felt before. For all his questioning to Ishmael didn't provide him with an answer, he decided to leave it at that. Something primal, bringing him closer to humanity, something that must be purged.

And for all his purging, his attempts remained unsuccessful. The saccharine scent left behind as the demon exited the kitchen, hands sticky, and a newly made lolipop dangling from his mouth.

That was something else-- the lolipops. They were never absent, when it came to Ciel's mouth. The angel had considered questioning the other about it, but refrained.

Regardless, their presence drove him crazy, acting as pheromones, making him feel things he didn't mind feeling. 

During his time with the Elgang, Raven had become someone he trusted. They appeared to be similar in age, thus Ain found it easier to relate with the stoic man.

Ain, not being the most experienced when it came to emotions, sought out Raven to answer his questions, someone with much more emotional experience. Ain felt no embarrassment in the act, for at the time, he knew no better.

The angels assumption proved true, as Raven did indeed have a proper diagnosis for what ailed him.

"You're in lust with Ciel. Not exactly in love."

Though he should have expected it, the statement left Ain somewhat surprised. Emotions were a new-ish thing to him, but experiencing them was a whole other story.

Particularly the, "in lust," part. Lust was not a feeling he was familiar with in the slightest. He had always acquainted it with something more human, just like emotions themselves. It seemed he was becoming more human.

Regardless of the fact, Ain needed to nip this in the bud. A servant of Ishmael had no need for emotions like lust, or emotions at all, for that matter.

\-----

When the time seemed opportune, Ain cornered the demon while he was in the kitchen. From the smell in the air, Ciel was making chocolate. Ain, who had no need foe food, didn't have any taste buds to speak of. Though he never let such a fact hinder the others appreciation of food.

Ciel, sensing his presence, turned around, chocolatey wooden spoon in hand. "Did you want a taste of my chocolate?" He asked. "Well, that will have to wait, since it wouldn't be fair to the others."

Now, standing in front of Ciel, Ain felt his face flush, and his heart rate quicken. This must also be a side effect of lust, he thought. "No, actually. I wish to speak with you about something else, if you have a moment."

"Of course. Just let me wrap things up here." Ciel chuckled to himself as he covered the bowl with plastic wrap. He finished, carefully balancing the spoon on top, drops of chocolate dripping onto the wrap.

The demon turned around and leaned back on the counter, reaching into his apron pocket to pull out a lollipop. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Faced with the concept of talking about something so... Lewd, Ain felt hesitance. Something unfamiliar to him. Nevertheless, he pressed on, determined not to leave this unfinished.

"As of late, I've been experiencing some new feelings, and you seem to be a catalyst for some of them." Suddenly, Ain didn't know what to do with his hands. They were damp, and having them idle by his sides felt wrong. He fiddled with the hem of his dress shirt, struggling to find the words he needed.

"I spoke with Raven about it, and it seems that I feel aroused by you," The angels face exploded into a splotch of red, the words spoken seemingly to have brought on an onslaught of heat. He looked down at the floor, filled with discomfort not only from the heat, but his own feelings as well.

After brooding for a few tense seconds, Ciel spoke up.

"I see."

The words themselves filled Ain's stomach with butterflies, more so than there had been before.

Still staring at the ground, he was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder and the sound of breathing near his ear. "What is it about me that turns you on, Ain?"

The tone of Ciel's voice... It ignited something within Ain, something primal. And he welcomed it.

The smell of candy filled his nostrils, deliciously intoxicating the angel, relaxing him. "The way you smell, oh God, it's so sweet," he inhaled the demons scent. The stirring in his groin was a new sensation, yet familiar.

Ain heard a deep chuckle from the demon still grasping his shoulders. He was too dazed to react when Ciel switched their positions, placing Ain against the counter.

The demon slid down, palming Ain's budding erection. The angel let out the weakest of moans at the touch.

"Is that all?"

Ciel kneaded Ain's cock more, coaxing a mewl out of the other. "There's more to me than just my scent, isn't there?"

Ain struggled to regain his composure, "H- How you always have something in your mouth. God, it's so captivating. I just with I could replace it with my-"

Ain was interrupted by the sound of a zipper being undone, and looked down at the demon below him, with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Looks like today's your lucky day, angel."

Just the words made Ain's cock twitch, something Ciel was glad to see.

"Hm. I'll indulge you, just this once angel."

Ciel pushed down Ain's pure white pants slowly, resting them just under his cock. His underwear followed, albeit much more slowly.

Ain covered his mouth, keeping his moans inside.

Ciel licked his lips, anticipating what was to come. It had been a while, after all. Ain's underwear was no longer a hindrance, and the angels cock stood proud against his stomach.

The demon stroked it tentatively, waiting for the angels reaction before continuing. He laid kisses all over the length, teasing Ain.

The angel struggled to keep his composure, not wanting to appear disheveled. Ciel, being a demon, wanted to tear that apart, and turn him into a sobbing mess. One that he'd be happy to clean up.

Slow as a turtle, he took the head into his mouth, tasting the saltiness of precome. He sucked in his cheeks, creating a sensation not unlike a vacuum. Ain moaned, overwhelmed by the feeling.

Ciel pulled away. "You like that, angel?" Ain nodded, not caring how silly he might've looked. "There's more where that came from,"

"It's been a while since I've done this, so don't be disappointed if I can't go all the way."

Ciel slowly lowered his mouth onto Ain's cock, trying his best to take in as much as he could. All the while, he fondled Ain's balls.

Involuntarily, Ain thrusted into Ciel's throat. He quickly regretted his actions when he heard the demon choke on his cock, embarrassing as it sounded.

Ciel only looked up at the angel, his eyes conveying a message. The look in his deep blue eyes coaxed Ain to do it again, thrust as hard and deep as he could.

So he did. The feeling of hitting the back of Ciel's throat, and seeing the other try not to gag sent him over the edge.

His semen flowed down Ciel's throat. The demon pulled away, letting some drip down his chin before scooping it up with his fingers.

Ain panted heavily, exhausted from his first ejaculation.

"So, angel, is there anything else you like about me?"

**Author's Note:**

> I have this hc that Ciel smells like cookies and other assorted confectionaries
> 
> Funny story I did 7 heroic dungs today and they dropped a rank 29 weap so obviously my catastrophe is blessed by the gods


End file.
